Las 6 criaturas
by Srta. Honda
Summary: Una joven finlandesa huye junto al sueco bajo la luz de la luna. Pero lo que no saben esos jóvenes,y sus compañeros, es que son mas de lo que son. [Hetalia x Memorias de Idhún] [Sweden x Nyo!Finland,Denmark x Nyo!Norway,Hong Kong x Iceland] [Fail Summary] [Human] [Fic dedicado a Darkariss]
1. Huída

Nota: Este es un crossover de Hetalia x Memorias de Idhún, y los derechos de ambos no me pertenecen (Ojala afscfadssbshs) y a lo largo de la historia, se desvelará que híbrido es cada uno. Tiene múltiples parejas, con algunas Nyos (Suecia x Fem!Finlandia y Dinamarca x Fem!Noruega) y se usan los nombres humanos en este caso. No tiene NADA que ver su título de país (es decir, son personas ''corrientes'') ¡Disfrutarla!

-Estoy harto… ¿Y tú?-Susurró, cogiéndole las dos manos.

-Bueno…-Susurró la joven.-No estoy segura… ¿Es la mejor idea?

-¿Quieres seguir aquí, atrapada en este palacio, bajo las órdenes de _ese_?

-No sé… ¿Y si nos coge?

-Tranquila, no lo conseguirá.

La chica de pelo rubio corto bajó la cabeza, indecisa.

-Vamos.-Susurró la chica.-Pero cuidado, no despiertes a Dagny, tiene el sueño muy ligero.-El hombre alto cogió a la joven de ojos de colores claros, y salieron en silencio de la habitación, sin despertar a la compañera de la chica.

Caminaron ambos en silencio por el enorme palacio, hasta bajar a los establos, tras pasar por esos pasillos oscuros y tenebrosos.

-¿Qué caballo cogemos?-Preguntó la chica.

-Hump… Lo mejor es coger a una yegua tranquila.-Se acercó a un establo donde guardaba una yegua de pelaje totalmente oscuro, no era una yegua de carreras, tenía las patas gordas y resistentes. El alto hombre abrió la puerta, y ensilló a la yegua.-Ven, sube.-La chica subió sin problemas, y el hombre guió la yegua hasta salir de los establos, y por fin, al aire libre.

-Por fin, lo hemos logrado Berwald.-Susurró la joven con una sonrisa.

-No cantes victoria todavía.-El sueco de ojos claros se subió a la yegua, delante de la joven, y ambos trotaron un poco hacia el denso bosque.-Pero cada vez estamos más cerca Tina.-Le tranquilizó, en esos casos, lo mejor era mantener la cabeza fría y pensar con claridad.

Y todo se sumió en un largo silencio, lo único que se oía eran los cascos de la densa yegua golpeando sobre la fina capa de nieve.

-Acamparemos ahí.-Le indicó el sueco, seguro de sí mismo. Paró la yegua, y bajó, y cogió en brazos a Tina para ayudarle a bajar. Enredó las bridas de la yegua en una rama para que no se escapara, mientras Tina ponía una manta en el suelo para dormir.

Tina se tiró sobre las mantas, y cogió otra para taparse del frío. Berwald se tumbó a su lado, y se cubrió también con la manta. Y posó su brazo sobre ella.

-¡MAALDICIÓN!-Rugió un furioso danés, en el establo. Todos los caballos se alteraron, y alguno incluso se pusieron a dos patas.-¡SE HAN ESCAPADO!-Se dio media vuelta, y caminó el señor del palacio furioso por los pasillos. Y derribó la puerta de una habitación, donde descansaba una joven, que por el ruido, ya no descansaba.

El danés se acercó, y por la blusa de la chica de pelo rubio, la elevó en el aire, furioso.

-Solo lo preguntaré una vez: ¿Dónde están?

-¿De qué hablas?-Dijo la chica un tanto confundida.

-¡DE BERWALD Y TINA, POR SUPUESTO!-Gritó.-¡¿Dónde están?!

-No lo sé… Acabó de despertarme…-Respondió, con naturalidad.

-Dagny… No me mientas. Siempre te llevaste bien con Tina. ¡RESPÓNDEME!

-¡Que no lo sé, maldita sea!

El danés suspiró, enfadado, y la bajó al suelo, le cogió con fuerza de la muñeca, y le arrastró por los pasillos del palacio, hasta llegar al establo.

-Como verás, falta una yegua.-Dijo el propietario del palacio.-Y dos sirvientes. Un tanto sospechoso… Dagny, los calabozos están al otro lado del palacio, puedo llevarte ahí en cuestión de minutos.

-Que no lo sé Mathias…-Respondió en un tono frío. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron, la mirada furiosa y cálida de Mathias, con la mirada fría y calmada de Dagny.

-… Regresa a tu cuarto.-Susurró Mathias, cansado. Y la joven se fue del establo sin decir nada más.

Tina despertó por la luz del sol, se llevó sus finos dedos a su cara, para apartar algunos mechones de pelo que tenía en los ojos. Bostezó, y se estiró. A su lado, encontró dormido a su compañero sueco.

-¿… Berwald, estás despierto?-Susurró.

-Hump…-El sueco abrió os ojos poco a poco, y sonrió en su interior al ver a la bella finlandesa a su lado.

-U-Una pregunta…-Susurró, el sueco le miró, y la finlandesa continuó.-¿Crees que Mathias castigará a Dagny y a Emil?

-Hump… Tan idiota no puede ser.-Susurró con desprecio.-Bueno, vamos.-Ambos se levantaron, Tina dobló las mantas mientras Berwald ensillaba a la yegua. Una vez acabadas sus tareas, ambos se subieron a la robusta yegua, y trotaron por el bosque tan denso.

-Maldita sea…-Refunfuñó Mathias en el establo.-Tiene narices que tenga que ir a por mis dos sirvientes… En fin… Vamos, coged dos caballos.-Le ordenó a sus otros sirvientes.

-Sí, señor.-Respondieron los dos al unísono.

Y en menos tiempo del previsto, ya estaban cabalgando dejando al palacio atrás.

La joven se agarró más fuerte todavía al sueco, y Berwald sintió algo extraño en ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Susurró.

-Yo… Tengo un mal presentimiento. Además, estás… Muy frío.

-Yo siempre estoy frío.-Cortó Berwald, y durante un rato, ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

Por fin habían salido de aquel bosque, e hicieron una parada.

Tina estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Berwald mientras compartían la poca comida que tenía. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho tiempo.

Berwald se levantó, y Tina se quedó sorprendida en el suelo, por el extraño comportamiento de su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hump…-El sueco miró al horizonte frío y serio, entonces cogió a Tina y la llevó hasta su montura.-Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que irnos rápido, o nos alcanzarán.


	2. ¿M-Mathias?

-¡ESTÚPIDO CABALLO!-Le rugió Mathias a su caballo que galopaba en estos momentos.-¿¡NO PUEDES CORRER MÁS RÁPIDO?! ¡TENEMOS QUE COGER A ESOS DOS!

-Esto es lo más rápido que pueden ir los caballos.-Dijo el más joven de todos, Emil, un islandés.

Mathias era el mayor del grupo de ellos tres, pero entre los 5 nórdicos, el mayor era Berwald, de procedencia sueca. Después de Berwald y Mathias (el joven danés, dueño de los otros 4 nórdicos) estaban Tina y Dagny. Tina se había criado junto Dagny en la pobreza. Dagny es de origen noruego, mientras que Tina es de Finlandia. Ambas eran las únicas mujeres del palacio, las cuales se encargaban de las tareas de ''ama de casa'' (cocinar, limpiar…) Y por último, está el más joven de los cinco: Emil, un joven de Islandia.

Tanto Berwald como Tina, Dagny y Emil pertenecen a Mathias como criados. Berwald se encargaba de los trabajos difíciles y pesados, porque era el más fuerte, y también porque existe una rivalidad extraña entre Mathias y él, y Emil es el que se encarga del dinero del palacio.

Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, algo los unía a los cinco.

-Bueno, habrá que probar por otra forma.-Dijo Mathias con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

Y mientras tanto, los otros dos jóvenes huían sobre la yegua que galopaba.

-Cuando salgamos de Dinamarca, ¿a dónde iremos?-Preguntó Tina.

-Tengo una casa en Suecia. ¿Te apetecería ir…?

-Claro.-La chica sonrió, y Berwald se puso ligeramente rojo. Daba gracias a que no le veía, ya que le daba mucha vergüenza. Siempre había sentido algo… especial.-Te noto extraño… Estás muy tenso.

-No pasa nada, solo que quiero que salga todo bien. Y si no es así… En fin.-Se calló para no herir los sentimientos de la menor. Ella siempre estaba en medio de las peleas de Mathias y él, y siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día se llevaran bien. Pero tanto Berwald como Mathias sabían perfectamente que eran totalmente diferentes, y eso nunca sería posible. Pero nunca quiso que Tina se preocupara de eso.

Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una extraña sensación de Berwald y la yegua. La yegua se puso a dos patas, y tiró a sus dos jinetes al suelo.

-¿¡Qué le pasa?!-Preguntó sobresaltada Tina en el suelo, por el extraño comportamiento del animal.

-Ha oído algo… raro. -Berwald se levantó del suelo, y clavó sus fríos ojos en el horizonte.

Algo extraño se acercaba.

Berwald reaccionó rápido y agarró la mano de Tina, ayudándola a levantarse del suelo, y la arrastró hacia el denso bosque corriendo. Ella no sabía lo que pasaba, pero seguía a su compañero que tiraba de ella.

-¿¡Q-Qué pasa?!¿Por qué vamos al bosque?

-… A escondernos.-Respondió el sueco totalmente serio. Tina se asustó al ver al sueco tan serio, y guardó silencio.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron corriendo, pero no alcanzaron el bosque, estaba demasiado lejos…

Cuando de repente, Tina vio algo lo cual le dejó sin respiración.

Un dragón.

Un imponente dragón de escamas rojas escarlata se acercaba a ellos volando a grandes velocidades en el aire. Era tan bello… Pero tan grande…

Berwald miró al dragón con desprecio y un odio infinito. Sus ojos azules como el hielo estaban llenos de ira y rabia. Una parte de él, se había desatado.

El dragón ya estaba prácticamente delante suya, y lo peor de todo. Les había visto. Encima del dragón estaban sentadas dos personas, pero ni Tina ni Berwald les vieron, ya que toda la atención estaba en el esbelto dragón rojizo.

El dragón rugió, y batió las alas furioso, mirando a ambos jóvenes. Tina abrazó a Berwald asustada, temblando y con el corazón a mil al ver ese dragón.

-¡Tina, Berwald!-Ambos miraron al dragón, que era de donde procedía esa voz, pero el dragón no había hablado.

-¿D-Dagny?-Susurró casi sin aliento Tina.

-¿¡Qué le has hecho a Dagny?!-Gritó Berwald.-¿¡Y a Emil?!

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy en el lomo del dragón!-Berwald y Tina comprobaron que sí, estaba en el lomo del dragón, y detrás suya estaba Emil. Pero… ¿Qué hacían ahí?

-¿D-Dónde está Mathias…?-Susurró Tina.

-Hump… Mathias, está aquí.-Respondió en un tono neutral el sueco.

-¿Dónde?-Susurró la joven confundida.

-Él… él es el dragón.

El dragón sonrió, divertido. Berwald no había fallado.

-¿QUÉ?-Tina se puso pálida y se agarró con más fuerza a Berwald.

-Tina, aléjate de mí.-Le susurró.

-¿P-Por qué?

-Porque… Yo también soy como Mathias.- Berwald dio dos pasos al frente, dejando atrás a la chica, y cerró los ojos.

El dragón borró la sonrisa de su rostro lleno de pinchos, y le miró seriamente, y se hizo el silencio.

Mathias se sentó para que bajaran Emil y Dagny de su lomo, y así hicieron.

-Mathias, no hagas tonterías.-Le recordó Dagny muy seria.

Se puso de nuevo a cuatro patas, y todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a Berwald.

Ya no era Berwald, sino una serpiente gigante alada.

-¡Un shek!-Gritó sin aliento Tina.-Berwald es… ¡Un shek!

La enorme serpiente alada abrió la boca mostrando su fila de dientes finos, que terminaba en dos largos y gruesos colmillos que color negro.

El dragón rugió, imponente. Movió la cola, golpeándole fuertemente contra el suelo.

Y ambas criaturas se abalanzaron sobre la otra, desesperadas por hacer daño al otro.

Tina se llevó las manos a la boca, siendo testigo que esa batalla tan sanguinaria. Dagny y Emil también estaban impactados, pero no tanto como la pequeña Tina.

Y de repente, Berwald mordió el cuello de Mathias. Una vez que sus colmillos llegaron a atravesar parte de sus durísimas escamas, apretó con más fuerza para meter su veneno.

Mathias rugió de dolor, y quitó a Berwald de un poderoso zarpazo en toda su cara. Ambos estaban malheridos, pero Mathias tenía veneno inyectado en la sangre.

Se tuvo que tumbar en el suelo, debido a que el veneno le hacía un gran efecto en el cuerpo. Dagny fue corriendo hacia él, y le colocó las manos en el hocico.

-¡Mathias! ¡¿Qué te dije?! Idiota…

El dragón gimió dolorido, y Dagny miró hacia abajo, triste. El veneno no tardaría en hacerle efecto, y eso le deprimía la joven tan fría.

Tina se quedó en el sitio temblando, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando sintió algo extraño en su mente, como si algo le invadiera la mente…

''Tina, escúchame''

Aquella voz que sonaba en su mente… Esa voz…

''No te asustes, soy yo, Berwald. Sigo siendo un shek, pero puedo hablar en tu mente.''

Tina suspiró aliviada, y miró hacia el shek que estaba en el suelo, mirándola con esa mirada azul.

''Escúchame: Voy a girarme totalmente hacia ti, y quiero que te subas a mi cabeza. Saldré volando y huiremos de aquí.''

Tina asintió ligeramente, mientras se mordía el labio, asustada. Pero confiaba en su compañero.

El enorme shek se movió ágilmente hacia ella,y ella se subió como pudo a su lomo.

-¡Eh!-Dijo Emil, yendo hacia ellos.-¡Dagny, se escapan!

Pero Dagny no le prestaba atención, estaba tumbada en el suelo, acariciando la cabeza del dragón malherido. Mathias tenía parte de su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, ya que no quería aplastarla.

-Estúpido…-Susurró la joven noruega, mientras acariciaba al dragón.

Mientras, Berwald ya estaba planeando sobre el aire y encima suya, Tina. Tina no estaba acostumbrada, y él disminuyó la velocidad para que no estuviera incómoda.

Dagny miró hacia el shek que volaba hacia el horizonte, y apretó los dientes.

-¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO BERWALD!-Gritó llena de rabia, y se levantó y señaló al shek que se perdía en el horizonte.-¡YA VERÁS!

Era imposible que Berwald escuchara los gritos desesperados de Dagny, pero con la capacidad de escuchar los pensamientos de las mentes humanas, escuchó los gritos lleno de rabia y al mismo tiempo agobiantes de Dagny.

Entonces bajó ligeramente la cabeza, y ''desconectó'' de la mente de Dagny, ya que solo escuchaba insultos de ella hacia él.

-Berwald, ¿se pondrá bien Mathias…?-Susurró Tina casi sin voz.

"Claro que sí."

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro…?

"Esta junto Dagny, y Dagny es… especial''


End file.
